Esto queda entre nosotros
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: Para: Alex Franco. Es como si se les hubiera hecho costumbre encontrarse a orillas del lago y siempre a la misma hora.San Valentín Invisible.


_****Disclaimer**: **_Ya saben que todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Rowling. Yo no gano nada con todo esto, sólo me divierto. Y espero que ustedes también.

Gracias a **Serena Princesita Hale** por betearlo :)

_****Advertencias**: **_Esto contiene Slash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queda entre nosotros<strong>_

Se acerca el dichoso día de los enamorados o San Valentín y Albus solo desea poder confesarle sus sentimientos a cierto rubio de ojos grises.

Lo lleva buscando toda la mañana y gran parte de del mediodía, pero al parecer Scorpius Malfoy desapareció del mapa.

¡El mapa! –Piensa Albus al recordar que él tiene el mapa y Lily la capa. Entonces corre lo más rápido que puede hacia las mazmorras en busca del dichoso mapa de los merodeadores.

Al llegar a las mazmorras un poco agitado se encuentra con Rose.

-¿Viste a Scorpius, Rose?- Le pregunta el Potter a su prima.

-No, Al. ¿Quieres ir a jugar ajedrez conmigo, primo? –Pregunta Rose arrugando la nariz un gesto que Albus considera tierno.

El Potter sabe que ir a jugar ajedrez con Rose es una perdida de tiempo porque siempre termina perdiendo y no quiere. Lo único que quiere es confesar lo que siente al Malfoy y así poder dormir en paz.

-No, Rose.- Rechaza la invitación de su prima favorita e ingresa a la torre de Slytherin.

Al entrar todos voltean a verlo y se siente chiquito. Ya es sabido que Albus Potter es tímido e inseguro y el llamar la atención le molesta de sobremanera. Hay muchas cosas que al Potter le molestan y entre esas tantas cosas esta llamar la atención, que el profesor Slughorn lo llame "Mini-Harry" en vez de Albus, que las chicas se le acerquen con la intención de conocer a su padre y que las chicas se le acerquen a no ser que sean de su familia.

Haciendo como si las miradas no lo incomodasen el azabache se dirigió a la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios de los chicos y subió la escalera ignorando los murmullos. Al llegar a la puerta con la inscripción "Dormitorio de séptimo: Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Thomas Zabini y Noa Nott" ingreso a la habitación. Al entrar como siempre se encontró con Zabini y Nott comentando los atributos de las chicas y el solo se dirigió a su cama y saco debajo del colchón un pergamino.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo y en el viejo pergamino empezó a aparecer el castillo y pequeñas motitas con los nombres de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts-. Scorpius Malfoy- dijo y una pequeña motita a orillas del lago se ilumino con más intensidad.

Sin cerrar el mapa salió corriendo de la habitación, al bajar a la sala común paso corriendo todos vuelven a mirarlo. Corrió hacia el lago negro. Al llegar lo encontró a orillas del mismo sentado mirando el atardecer que no tardaba en ocultarse.

-Que bueno que te encuentro, Scorpius. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte –Le dijo Albus al verlo sentado a orillas del lago negro.

Están solos. El atardecer se esta ocultando y es la oportunidad que Albus estaba esperando para poder confesarle a Scorpius lo que siente.

-Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Al. Quería retrasar el momento porque no me quiero ni imaginar como vas a reaccionar –dijo el rubio platinado al mismo tiempo que el azabache se sentaba al lado suyo.

El Potter le sonríe forzadamente mientras intenta armarse de valor, las manos le sudan, esta temblando internamente y siente que el aire le falta…Pero debe decírselo porque no cree aguantar más tiempo callando sus sentimientos.

El silencio se hizo presente y Albus esperaba que el rubio lo rompiese porque los nervios le impedían romper el hielo. Al ver que él rubio le sonreía incitándolo a hablar decidió que quizás debía soltar todo de una y no complicarse.

-Yo quiero que sepas que no se como sucedió, solo sucedió. No sé si esta bien o mal pero es lo que siento y no quiero ni pienso seguir callando…- Comenzó Albus.

-¡Me puse de novio con Lily, Al! –casi grito Scorpius dejando impactado al azabache que abrió los ojos como platos y el valor que había reunido se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Me puse de novio con Lily" era lo único que ahora ocupaba los pensamientos del Potter. Y es que por qué con Lily, su hermanita, su pecosita, su princesa del hielo, su pequeña. ¿Por qué Lily? Es que chicas hay, y muchas, y de todas las que hay ¿Por qué él se tuvo que poner de novio con su hermana? Esa pelirroja que al parecer este año causa estragos entre los chicos y Albus no puede evitar pensar que Lily es mucho más bonita que él y quizás no es lo suficientemente guapo para Scorpius…Pero la realidad es que al rubio no le gustan los chicos, le gustan las chicas.

-¿De novio? ¿Con Lily? No me lo esperaba- -dijo casi en un susurro. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, el Potter pudo notar el brillo que en los ojos del rubio aparecía ante la mención de Lily y supo que contra el enamoramiento no había nada que hacer.

Y luego, para Albus todo pasó en cámara lenta. Vio a su hermana acercarse y besar al rubio con amor. Se sintió morir cuando vio como ambos con sonrisas en sus labios se despedían y sobre todo vio como la pareja se alejaba tomada de la mano entre juegos y besos fugaces.

Y todo dejo de importar…. Todo el valor que había reunido desapareció.

Y no supo por cuento tiempo estuvo sentado a orillas del lago hasta que la presencia de cierto rubio de ojos celestes se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa que dudo en responder.

-¿Te sucede algo, Al?- hablo con esa voz soñadora y clavando sus ojos en el lago.

-Nada, Lysander –Contesto Albus desviando la mirada hacia Lysander que seguía mirando el lago.

-No somos muy amigos pero puedes contarme lo que quieras. Sé que algo te sucede y cuando estés listo para contarlo yo voy a estar aquí. –Le dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio.

El Potter de un brinco se puso de pie y camino en dirección al castillo dejando solo a Lysander.

* * *

><p>El San Valentín llego y todos estaban felices para empezar Scorpius porque pasaría ese día muy importante con Lily. Su prima Rose que saldría seguramente con su libro de La Historia, y la mayoría de los alumnos murmurando miles de tonterías… En fin, todos están felices en esta fecha. Muchos tenían citas y él parecía ser el único que no tenia una. Y no es porque no pudiera tenerla. De hecho, podría salir con cualquier chica de Hogwarts. Lo que en realidad sucedía, es que no quiere salir con CHICAS.<p>

Y caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts se encontró con Lysander y su sonrisa encantadora y no puede evitar corresponderle esa maravillosa sonrisa.

Albus no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Lysander sonreírle cuando lo ve a lo lejos. Y es que desde hace dos semanas que se tratan mucho más. Hablan de todo un poco, de música, de películas, de las materias y de las cosas que odian. Tienen mucho en común como por ejemplo: la misma orientación sexual y se sorprendió cuando el chico se lo confeso fresco como una lechuga…. Pero el, Albus Potter prefirió ocultar ese detalle más que nada por su timidez.

-Hola. –Saludo Albus al ver a Lysander llegar y sentarse al lado suyo nuevamente.

Es como si se les hubiera hecho costumbre encontrarse a orillas del lago y siempre a la misma hora.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?- pregunto el rubio sacando un tema de conversación.

-Igual que siempre. –Respondió Albus con desgana. Oye, Lys- Le dijo Albus a Lysander que lo miro sonriente-. Somos amigos de eso no hay dudas…Y por eso quiero que sepas que… -el moreno suspiro porque no se le hacia fácil terminar.

-….Que te gustan los chicos -termino Lysander con una sonrisa.

Y Albus sonrío sin poder evitarlo porque hay algo en el chico que le transmite confianza. Y es tanta la confianza que se acerca y roza sus labios con los de Lysander que cierra los ojos e intensifica el beso. Jadeando se separan por falta de aire y se sonríen. Albus lo hace tímidamente y Lysander lo hace como es común en el.

-Somos amigos, Albus. _Esto queda entre nosotros_ –promete Lysander antes de volver a unir sus labios con los del chico Potter que corresponde gustoso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Esto es lo que me salio...<strong>

_**Alex Franco: Espero que sea de tu agrado. La verdad me costo pero creo que es lo más decente que me salio ya que nunca escribí algo parecido y menos con el slash. :)**_

_**Serena Princesita Hale: Muchas gracias por betearlo. Me ayudaste mucho ;)**_

**_Saludos :)._**


End file.
